Sisters
by loveisnosin
Summary: [Strawberry Panic!] This is a fanfic from the series Starwberry Panic! This is a yuri story. What if Shizuma has a younger sister and she is trandferring to the same school as Shizuma, what will happen. Most of all there are something between the two sist
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: I don't owe Strawberry Panic! or any of the characters from the show. This story contains no spoilers from show so don't worry. This fanfic takes place in before Shizuma steps down as Elotie (means Star in french). This is a demo chapter as I am still working on the rest of the story. Enjoy. Reviews are loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stands under the tree, while the wind sweeps through her long sliver hair, this is the tree where she and Kaori spent their first night together, and this is also the same tree where she first met Aoi Nagisa as well. She clenches the letter in her hand, Hanazono Shizuma stands under the tree and she tries to sort out her thoughts, like everyone know of it, she comes from a wealthy family, both her parents are fine. But what other do not know is that, she has a little sister as well, this is only known by a few of her friends and one of them is Rokujou Miyuki; Shizuma loves her sister dearly.

Shizuma recalls that day, she left the house and how her sister cried and begged her to stay, Shizuma miss her younger sister, they could hardly spoke to each other during summer break and now that she is still the Elotie, she hardly goes back home during summer. Right now, her parents send her a letter saying that her sister will be transferring to her school in one week's time, what is troubling her is that her sister like herself has strange likings, she wonder will she come and snatch her Nagisa from her. Soon Miyuki finds Shizuma, she then asks,

"Shizuma…what is wrong?" Shizuma looks at her friend and she hands her the letter, Miyuki reads it, she then looks at Shizuma,

"What is wrong with your sister in her old school?" she asks. Shizuma sighs and she replies,

"She studied in a free-lance school and she has become slightly tomboyish, that worries my parents so they are sending her here hoping that it will make a lady out of her," Shizuma then looks at her friend. Miyuki looks at Shizuma, she knows Shizuma has other worries in mind, what worries her is that from what Shizuma has tell her that Shizuma left the girl with a broken heart when she came to this school. It has been years since the two sister meet, how will Shizuma's younger sister reacts to the very same elder sister whom left her all alone when she needs the most. Shizuma then mutters softly,

"It has been so long, I can hardly remember how that girl looks like," Miyuki looks at Shizuma and she sighs slightly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I don't owe Strawberry Panic! or any of the characters from the show. This story contains no spoilers from show so don't worry. This fanfic takes place in before Shizuma steps down as Elotie (means Star in french). Here's the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have been plotting on the story. Enjoy. Reviews are loved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sits at the back of the car as her mother's assistance and the driver takes her to Astraea Hill, to St. Miator Girl's Academy, to her school, she leans back on the back seat and she looks out of the car window. She wonders how long has it been now, three years, she guess, she looks down at the uniform she is in, she growls slightly, as much as she hates this school uniform, she hates the school as well…because her sister is there as well.

As soon as the car stops, she steps out of the car form the opposite door and she disappears into the woods, leaving her mother's assistance and the driver calling out after her, she hides behind a tree and she grins playfully. Once the coast is clear, she walks down the forest path, it is no sooner she reach the lake, from where she is she can see the colour glasses of the church, she smiles slightly. She stands before the lake, enjoying the beautiful view and the peace and quiet of the surroundings, she cross her arms and she does nothing. Soon she hears chattering from near by, Aoi Nagisa and Suzumi Tamao are heading down the path of the lake,

"Tamao-chan, lunch was really nice, don't you think?" Nagisa asks, Tamao looks at her and she smiles.

"Yes, it was, Nagisa-chan," Tamao replies, she stops and she looks at the girl before them,

"Ara…is that Elotie-sama?" Tamao asks, Nagisa looks at the girl ahead of them as well,

"When did Elotie-sama trim her hair?" Nagisa then questions. Both girls than stop before the girl, she turns and looks at them, she nods to them in greeting, she knew it... she looks like her elder sister just too much. Then a hand grabs her and that person is no other than Hanazono Shizuma,

"Yuki, there you are," Shizuma says, Shizuyuki frowns at the sight of her sister and she looks away, both Tamao and Nagisa are even surprise to see Shizuma there as well, Shizuma then calls out to her friend who are still in the woods,

"Miyuki, she is over here!"

Rokujou Miyuki steps out of the woods and she looks at Shizuyuki, the girl then nods to her in greeting, Miyuki nods back to her,

"Shizuma, please take Yuki-chan to do the administrative issues with the school soon," Miyuki says, Shizuma nods and pulls her sister away. Miyuki then sighs slightly; she then looks at Nagisa and Tamao,

"Suzumi-san, Aoi-san that was Shizuma's younger sister," Miyuki says,

"Younger sister?" both Nagisa and Tamao exclaims. Miyuki nods to them, she then says,

"For the sake of both Shizuma and Shizuyuki, please try not to spread the word out," Tamao and Nagisa straighten themselves and nod, Miyuki then walks away. Once Miyuki is gone, Nagisa then mutters,

"I never knew Shizuma-sama has a younger sister,"

"Neither do I but doesn't the two sisters look very alike?" Tamao asks Nagisa nods to her friend.

Hanazono Shizuyuki, 16; 4th grade, moon class, like her elder sister, she too has silver hair but her hair is shoulder length, dim golden eyes and angelic features but Shizuyuki looks more dreamy than her elder sister. Under special request, Shizuyuki does not share her room; Shizuma leads Shizuyuki to her room,

"When did you trim your hair, Yuki?" Shizuma asks,

"During Summer," Shizuyuki replies coldly. Once they are in the room, Shizuma stops and tidies Shizuyuki's hair,

"When is it did you stop calling me 'onee-san'?" Shizuma asks, Shizuyuki looks away from her and blushes.

"Do you hate me for leaving you?" Shizuma asks again, Shizuyuki then glares at her elder sister,

"Who won't?" she snarls slightly and soon tears form in her eyes, Shizuma looks at her sadly, she then pulls Shizuyuki into her arms and held her tightly. Shizuma then whispers to her younger sister,

"Gomen ne, Yuki-chan," Shizuyuki blinks and she then hugs Shizuma back and she mutters,

"Onee-san, I miss you," Shizuma smiles at her and pats her head,

"Ara, ara, I will be with you now," Shizuma says.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I don't owe Strawberry Panic! or any of the characters from the show. This story contains no spoilers from show so don't worry. This fanfic takes place in before Shizuma steps down as Elotie (means Star in french). Here's the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have been plotting on the story. Enjoy. Reviews are loved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news regarding Shizuyuki has spread through-out the three schools like wild fire, it is something Miyuki is trying to prevent, she sighs and she watches as Shizuyuki and Shizuma in the greenhouse tending the flowers, but Miyuki has something in mind. During lunch time, Miyuki goes look for Suzumi Tamao and Aoi Nagisa,

"Suzumi-san, Aoi-san, can I speak with the both of you?" she asks, the girls look at her and nod. Joining Miyuki for lunch while Miyuki explains to them,

"Shizuyuki has a bad health since she is a child but her health has greatly improved as years pass but still she may get seriously ill every now and then, therefore, I was hoping the both of you keep an eye on Shizuyuki."

Tamao looks at Miyuki then at Nagisa as if asking her friend for her opinion regarding this issue,

"The reason why I ask the both of you is because you two are of the same class as her and I believe I can entrust Shizuyuki to the both of you, if Shizuyuki gets ill, Shizuma will get worry as well," Miyuki says. The mention of Shizuma gets Nagisa's attention,

"Shizuma-sama," she whispers, Tamao looks at her friend, she then nods, she looks at Miyuki,

"Rokujou sama, you can entrust Shizuyuki-san to us, we will keep an eye on her," she says, Miyuki then nods to them in thanks. During lesson time, Tamao and Nagisa keep an close eye on Shizuyuki as promise, Nagisa looks at Shizuyuki, she thinks to herself,

_"Maw…Hanazono-san looks so much like Shizuma-sama when she is serious…bah, why am I thinking of this…"_ Nagisa then blushes and looks away from her. Tamao covers her mouth and giggles at Nagisa, she has to admit this Shizuyuki is similar to her elder sister in many ways but she is just glad that Shizuyuki does not share the same interest her elder sister has for Nagisa or else she has another rival.

The nest day, Shizuyuki goes up to both Nagisa and Tamao during lunch time and she asks,

"Will it be fine that I join you girls for lunch?" Tamao and Nagisa smile at her warmly and Nagisa replies,

"Not at all, Hanazono-san." Shizuyuki then sits down and she looks at Nagisa, she then says,

"Just call me Yuki…" both Nagisa and Tamao nod, as they are having lunch, Nagisa asks,

"How is Shizuma-sama like back home?" Shizuyuki looks at Nagisa slightly and she asks,

"Nagisa-chan, do you like onee-san?" Nagisa pauses and blushes, Shizuyuki then adds,

"Onee-sama behaves very much the same here and at home." Tamao looks at Shizuyuki slightly,

"Gomen ne, Nagisa-chan…" Shizuyuki says, Nagisa looks at her,

"No, it is true and it's nothing, you don't have to apologize," she says and smiles.

That night as Shizuyuki comes out of the bathroom, she hears someone knocking on her door, she then goes answer it and it turns out to be her elder sister,

"Onee-san," she greets, Shizuma comes in and she pats Shizuyuki's head, her younger sister frowns at her action.

"Can I check your homework, Yuki?" Shizuma asks, Shizuyuki then grabs her homework and pass them to Shizuma,

"Don't you trust that I can do them on my own, onee-san?" she asks,

"No, just wanting to make sure, you don't do any silly mistakes," Shizuma replies.

Shizuyuki lays down on her bed and reads her book as Shizuma check through her homework, once Shizuma is done, she looks at her younger sister reading,

"Yuki sit up while you read, you will spoil your eye sight this manner," she says, Shizuyuki then sits up on the bed as told by her sister. Shizuma sighs at her, she then pulls out the drawer and she takes the pair of glasses, Shizuyuki has hide there, she then goes up and put them on for her, Shizuyuki looks at her sister,

"Yuki…you look better with glasses on," Shizuma says. Shizuyuki blushes and she nods slightly, Shizuma pecks a kiss on her sister's cheek and she says,

"It's late, go to bed, Yuki," Shizuyuki nods, she takes off her glasses and put her book away as Shizuma walks out of the room. When Shizuma is ready for bed, she hears someone at the door, she goes open it, Shizuma smiles at Shizuyuki who is at the door in her nightdress, Shizuma knows perfectly what her sisters wants,

"Bad habit never change, come in then Yuki," she says. Shizuyuki snuggles close to her elder sister, while Shizuma holds her younger sister in a protective manner, Shizuyuki always shares a bed with Shizuma when she was young, it is a habit she can hardly get rid. The next morning when Miyuki comes into Shizuma's room, she is surprise to find Shizuyuki there as well, Shizuma looks at her friend and she places her finger on her lips, Shizuma pats Shizuyuki's head which is resting on her lap.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I don't owe Strawberry Panic! or any of the characters from the show. This story contains no spoilers from show so don't worry. This fanfic takes place in before Shizuma steps down as Elotie (means Star in french). Here's the third chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have been plotting on the story. Enjoy. Reviews are loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki looks at her friend sitting behind her, Shizuma seems distracted and Miyuki then calls out,

"Shizuma?" Shizuma blinks and she looks at her friend,

"What is it, Miyuki?" she asks. Miyuki looks at her, she then says in a very stern manner,

"You seem a little distracted today, Shizuma, this so unlike you," Shizuma then smirks at her friend's comment,

"Really?" she asks,

"…Is it…Yuki-chan?" Miyuki asks, Shizuma then smiles at her friend bitterly.

In 4th grade Moon classroom, Nagisa and Tamao look at Shizuyuki who is slightly flush and slightly exhausted, Nagisa goes up to her and she asks kindly,

"Yuki-chan, are you okay?" Shizuyuki looks at Nagisa and she nods,

"I am fine, I didn't sleep well last night," she replies, Nagisa then nods slightly and she leaves her classmate alone. Nagisa goes back to her seat, Tamao then asks,

"What did she say?" Nagisa looks at her friend and she replies,

"Yuki-chan said that she is fine, she just didn't sleep well last night," Tamao looks at her,

"Do you believe her, Nagisa-chan?" Nagisa shakes her head. Tamao looks back at Shizuyuki whose cheeks are redder than ever, she suspects that she is not feeling what she is say she is,

"Let's just watch and when things get out of hand, we will talk to Rokujou-sama," Tamao says, Nagisa nods in agreement.

During lunchtime, the three girls have lunch together, Shizuyuki eats the a spoonful rice and she then places her fork and spoon on the tray, then pushing it away,

"Are you full, Yuki-chan?" Tamao asks, Shizuyuki nods and she takes the tray to the collection point. Tamao then looks at Nagisa,

"It is about time, we raise this to Rokujou-sama and Shizuma-sama," Tamao says, Nagisa nods to her friend, as if speaking of the devil, the two seniors appear next to them,

"What is it that you two like to tell us?" Rokujou asks, the two look at them. Nagisa looks at Shizuma and she flush slightly,

"It's about Yuki-chan, Rokujou-sama, Shizuma-sama," Nagisa says. The mention of her sister's name, Shizuma looks at Nagisa,

"Yes, Yuki-chan seems a little flush today and just now she hardly touch her food," Tamao says, Shizuma then mutters,

"Yuki…" Nagisa looks at Shizuma; she has never seen Shizuma so worry before. Miyuki looks at her friend,

"Don't worry, Shizuma…Yuki is grown girl, she will take care of herself," she says, Shizuma then replies,

"Miyuki, I can't stop worrying for that silly girl," Nagisa then says,

"We will go look for Yuki-chan then," Shizuma looks at Nagisa and nods,

"Thank you, Nagisa," she says, Nagisa flush a little harder.

Shizuyuki stands before the lake as she watches the beautiful view of the lake, she then places her hand on her forehead, she sighs slightly, her fever is acting up now, she hears someone coming, she turns to see a tall girl with long flowing black hair, her looks does not lose out to her elder sister but she is wearing St. Lulim's uniform. That girl looks at her and smiles, she is Minamoto Chikaru; Student Council president of St. Lulim,

"You remind me of Elotie-sama…but if one look harder the both of you doesn't look so alike that much," she says.

Shizuyuki looks at Chikaru and she smiles weakly, she is right, she does not really looks like sister that much,

"I am Hanazono Shizuyuki," Shizuyuki introduce herself, Chikaru nods then says,

"I am Minamoto Chikaru." Shizuyuki then blinks at her name, she knows perfectly who Chikaru is, Chikaru too can tell Shizuyuki is not feeling well, she hen asks,

"Wanna sit down with me, Yuki-chan?" Shizuyuki nods, as Shizuyuki sits down, Chikaru leans closer and presses her forehead onto Shizuyuki's. Shizuyuki looks at Chikaru and blushes, she then moves away, hat Chikaru did confirms that Shizuyuki is ill,

"I will go inform Elotie-sama that you are ill," she says. Shizuyuki looks at Chikaru,

"Please don't tell onee-san that…" she cries and she flushes harder, Chikaru looks at Shizuyuki,

"Why is it?" she asks. Shizuyuki sighs and she pats the place next to her, Chikaru nods and she sits down next to her,

"Onee-san has always been protective over me, she will get worry about me for the slightest thing," she says,

"Why isn't that what elder siblings always do?" Chikaru asks Shizuyuki nods.

"I just don't want Onee-san worry about me anymore, even she is just dong the task as an elder sister but, I just don't want her worry about me anymore," she says, Chikaru understands that Shizuyuki is doing it with a kind intension,

"But still, it is wrong to use your health to tell Elotie-sama that point, you want her to stop worry about you is when you show her you can take care of yourself, like when you are ill, you will take medication and rest," Chikaru says.

"Another reason why Elotie-sama protects you so is because she loves you a lot and don't wish her only sister suffer or get hurt," Chikaru adds, Shizuyuki nods slightly,

"Let's take you back to your room or your fever will get worst," Chikaru suggests, Shizuyuki nods.

Chikaru takes Shizuyuki back to her room, once Shizuyuki takes the medication and is asleep, only then Chikaru leaves the room, once she opens the door, she sees Shizuma at the door,

"Elotie-sama…" she greets. Shizuma looks at Chikaru then behind her,

"Yuki-chan is fine, she has taken her medication and she is resting now, I will take my leave, she is a strong girl, it is time she stands alone" Chikaru says just before she leaves,

"May be you are right, I am a little too protective over Yuki," Shizuma replies, Chikaru then leaves, she then mutters something like, 'She's a good sister'.

Shizuma goes into the room and she sits down next to Shizuyuki's bed, she takes her hand and she watches as her sister sleeps, when Shizuyuki wakes up, it is about dinner time, she turns to see her elder sister still sitting there and holding her hand,

"Onee-san…" she calls out. Shizuma then places her hand on Shizuyuki's forehead to feel her fever, she then says,

"Rest some more, Yuki; I will bring dinner up for you later," Shizuyuki looks at her sister and nods.

"Gomen ne, onee-san, I made you worry," Shizuyuki mutters, Shizuma then pats her head,

"I think, it is about time, I let go a little bit more," she says, Shizuma smiles at her sister.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I don't owe Strawberry Panic! or any of the characters from the show. This story contains no spoilers from show so don't worry. This fanfic takes place in before Shizuma steps down as Elotie (means Star in french). Here's the fourth chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have been plotting on the story. Enjoy. Reviews are loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Shizuyuki recovers form her fever, she goes back to school; both Nagisa and Tamao are the first ones to greet her,

"How are you feeling, Yuki-chan?" Nagisa asks with concern, Shizuyuki smiles at Nagisa,

"I am fine now, arigato, Nagisa-chan," Shizuyuki says. Shizuyuki then leans in and whispers to Nagisa,

"I will reward you by telling you everything about my onee-san," Nagisa blushes hard, Shizuyuki grins and Tamao pushes Shizuyuki away,

"Don't you tease Nagisa-chan in such manner," Tamao scolds.

Shizuyuki looks at Tamao, she then gives her a cat-like grin and she leans to Tamao and she asks,

"Ara, ara, Tamao-chan do you like Nagisa as well?" Tamao stiffen by Shizuyuki's words and she blushes, Shizuyuki giggles at the sight,

"Your secret is safe with me then, Tamao-chan," Shizuyuki says. Tamao then frowns at Shizuyuki and she grabs a book and runs after Shizuyuki who flees before her, Nagisa looks at the two and she laughs,

"It is nice to see Yuki-chan feeling better," Nagisa mutters, Nagisa then wonders how Shizuyuki will do if she meets two of her St. Spica friends. During their lunch break, Nagisa shows Nanto Yaya and Konohana Hikari,

"Nice to meet you two, Hanazono Shizuyuki dez," Shizuyuki introduce herself,

"You are Elotie-sama's younger sister that the whole of Ichigo Sha is talking about," Yaya says. Hikari blinks at the sight of Shizuyuki, she blushes slightly,

"Nice to meet you as well, Shizuyuki-san," Hikari says, Shizuyuki then leans close to Hikari and she pats her head,

"Just call me Yuki like everyone else," Shizuyuki says and she grins. It is no time before the five of them chat like old friends, while both Miyuki and Shizuma watch from far, Shizuma smiles feeling better seeing that her younger sister is making friends.

Shizuyuki was sent back to her room because she is having a real bad cough, she stays in her room and does her homework, when Shizuma enters her room and closes the door shut behind her, Shizuyuki looks at her elder sister slightly,

"Yuki, let me hide for a while," Shizuma says with a smile. Shizuyuki finishes up her homework and she looks at Shizuma,

"Onee-san, you can't hide forever," she says, Shizuma looks at her sister and she smiles,

"And my younger sister is lecturing me," Shizuma teases, Shizuyuki blushes. Shizuyuki coughs a little; she then turns to Shizuma,

"Onee-san, can you excuse me, I need to change," she says, Shizuma then sits down her bed,

"Well, it is not my first time seeing you naked," Shizuma says, Shizuyuki pauses while past memories flood her. Shizuyuki turns pale, Shizuma looks at her,

"Shizuyuki?" she asks and reaching to touch her,

"Don't touch me! Get out!" Shizuyuki screams in fear, Shizuma backs away.

Shizuma looks at her, she too remembers it well it was one of her grim mistake she had done, Shizuyuki fall to her keens and she wraps her arms around as she shivers in fear,

"Yuki, please listen to me, what happen that day is all my fault, please don't do this," Shizuma pleads. As Shizuma reaches ouch wanting to hold Shizuyuki's shoulder, Shizuyuki flips her hand away,

"Don't touch me! Get out! Get out now!" Shizuyuki cries, Shizuma sadden by Shizuyuki's words but she will respect her wishes, Shizuma then leaves.

Shizuyuki curls up on her bed, she remembers that day all too well it was two years ago…

_Shizuyuki ran into living room and on the couch Hanazono Shizuma sat on the couch as if her soul is no longer there,_

_"Onee-san…" Shizuyuki cried out and she ran to her sister and held her sister tightly. While their mother look at her,_

_"Yuki, your onee-san is ill, she is taken a month leave from school, please take care of your onee-san while we are away," their mother said, Shizuyuki nodded,_

_"Hai Okasan," she replied. Ever since that day, Shizuyuki took care of all of her elder sister's need, she had heard of what happened, Shizuyuki kisses Shizuma's cheek,_

_"It must be really painful for you, onee-san," she whispers. Shizuma look at her weakly and she gave her a ghostly smile,_

_"Yuki-chan…" Shizuma muttered. As days went past, under Shizuyuki's care, Shizuma was recovering slightly but not well enough to attend school as yet, one night, outside of the Hanazono mansion, a thunderstorm was pouring down, Shizuyuki was not able to sleep, she worried for her sister. She went to her sister's room to see, Shizuma holding a letter knife over her right wrist,_

_"Onee-san!" Shizuyuki cried, she raced to her sister and yanked the knife from her sister and she tossed it away. Shizuma looked at Shizuyuki,_

_"Yuki, let me die, I am unable to live without Kaori, I need her," she cried, Shizuyuki then wrapped her arms around Shizuma and pressed her to her chest,_

_"Onee-san, please don't do this, you have to live on, the only reason you are alive is because Kaori onee-san want you to love again," Shizuyuki said._

_Shizuma pulled away from Shizuyuki and looked at her, Shizuma then got taken over by something, she then kissed Shizuyuki deeply, Shizuyuki was surprised by her action, Shizuma pinned her down to the floor. Shizuma pulled away from the kiss,_

_"Yuki…" she whispered and she kissed Shizuyuki again this time more passionately, she slowly traced her lips down to her neck, Shizuyuki tried to stop her sister,_

_"Onee-san, no…its wrong…I'm your sister," she cried, Shizuma did not care, it was no time before the both of them were naked, Shizuma fondled her breast, making Shizuyuki cried out. Shizuyuki was dizzied by the feeling she was feeling then, Shizuma kissed every inch of Shizuyuki's sensitive spot, Shizuma then lowered herself and caressed Shizuyuki's lower lip, the night ended with Shizuyuki's cries of pleasure and the roar of thunder outside._

_The next morning when Shizuma came to her senses, she realized what she had done, she looked at Shizuyuki who laid next to her, Shizuma then get dress and she left, when Shizuyuki waked up, her elder sister was nowhere to be found, Shizuyuki was heartbroken. It took her the whole of summer for her to forget what happened that night and she trimmed her hair, she started to dislike her sister, her behavior became more awkward, till she was sent to St. Miator Girl's Academy… _


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I don't owe Strawberry Panic! or any of the characters from the show. This story contains no spoilers from show so don't worry. This fanfic takes place in before Shizuma steps down as Elotie (means Star in french). Here's the fifth chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have been plotting on the story. Enjoy. Reviews are loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuyuki has shut herself in her room for 3 days now ever since that day, she did not went to school or for her meals, Miyuki was the one who sent Shizuyuki her meals but when Miyuki return to get the tray, she notice that Shizuyuki had hardly touch her food,

"Yuki-chan…" Miyuki mutters. Miyuki drag Shizuma into her room, she glares at Shizuma,

"What happen, Shizuma?" she asks, Shizuma looks at Miyuki, she sighs,

"She is haunted by the past due to me…Miyuki…let me handle this, for this can go no longer," she says.

Nagisa and Tamao are the only ones allowed into Shizuyuki's room, Nagisa looks at Shizuyuki who sits on her bed with her keens pull to her chest by her encircling arms, Tamao sits on the bed, she then reaches out to holds her shoulder,

"You have to get well soon, Yuki-chan, both Yaya-chan and Hikari-chan misses you, they want to introduce you to someone," she says kindly. Shizuyuki gives her a weak smile,

"I will try," she mutters, Nagisa then goes up and holds Shizuyuki's hand,

"Please don't sound so down, is something wrong, Yuki-chan?" she asks, Shizuyuki blinks as the memories flood her once more. She manages to push them away before she snaps again, for someone like Nagisa; she is sharp at noticing such things, Shizuyuki then replies,

"Nothing…nothing is bothering me, Nagisa-chan…I am just very ill," Nagisa nods to her sadly. Shizuyuki smiles and pats her head,

"I need some rest, promise you two will visit me tomorrow?" she says, Nagisa looks at her and she nods,

"We will come tomorrow then, Yuki-chan, do rest more," Tamao says in a motherly manner.

As Tamao and Nagisa exists Shizuyuki's room, they see Shizuma standing at the door, before they could greet her, Shizuma places her finger to her lips, in a sign to keep quiet about the fact that she is there. Tamao and Nagisa bow to Shizuma as greeting, Shizuma signal them to come with her, she then heads to quiet corner, the two follow quietly,

"How is Yuki?" she asks, Tamao finds it strange but then Nagisa replies,

"Yuki-chan is fine but she seems a little down, like she is not ill." Shizuma then gives a bitter smile,

"I ensure you, Nagisa…Yuki is just ill," she says, Nagisa then nods,

"You two go ahead…" Shizuma then adds, Nagisa and Tamao nod, as they walk off, Tamao turns to Nagisa,

"Nagisa-chan, you go ahead before me, I have something on," Tamao says, Nagisa nods and she leaves. Tamao then goes back to where they left Shizuma,

"Shizuma-sama, what really happen to Yuki-chan? You are her elder sister, you should able to go in freely and check on Yuki-chan but why did you asks, both Nagisa and me, how is Yuki-chan?" she asks.

Shizuma blinks at Tamao's attack of questions; she then remembers Tamao is a very sharp child, she may be the next Elotie as many hopes,

"Yuki is in pain due to our past mainly my fault," Shizuma explains,

"Which why you didn't get to see her, she didn't let you into her room," Tamao adds, Shizuma nods. Tamao then glares at Shizuma,

"Shizuma-sama, are you going to run away from this like you have always do?" she asks, Shizuma blinks at her question,

"She is your sister, you cannot run away from this one, you are worry about her, she needs you and you need her as well," Tamao says, Shizuma looks at Tamao knowing she is right, Shizuma nods.

That evening, Shizuma stops outside of Yuki's room, she knocks on the door and she calls out to her sister,

"Yuki open up, let me in," Shizuyuki curls up tighter on her bed, she then snarls,

"Leave me alone," Shizuma frowns and she growls at her reaction. Shizuma bangs on the door,

"Yuki open up or I'm gonna break this door down," Shizuma yells, then Miyuki goes up to her,

"Shizuma, don't do that, let her be," she says,

"This can't go on anymore, Miyuki," Shizuma says. Miyuki looks at her friend and she then nods,

"I will get you the spare keys," she whispers, Shizuma nods to her friend, when Miyuki returns with the keys, Shizuma then says,

"Miyuki let me talk to Yuki alone, this is our problem and I was the cause, so let me settle it," Miyuki looks at her friend and nods. Shizuma opens the door and she goes in, she looks at Shizuyuki wrapping the blanket around her, curling up on her bed,

"Yuki…" she mutters, she then closes the door behind her, and Shizuyuki ignores her elder sister.

Shizuma goes up to her, she cross her arms and she glares at Shizuyuki, she then asks in a commanding tone,

"Yuki, what is wrong with you? What is that you want?" Shizuyuki glares at her elder sister with the last energy she has in her.

"What do I want is something you cannot give, onee-san…I wanted to love you, I wanted to protect you but you destroy it!" she bellows at Shizuma,

"I know it is wrong but I just can't help it, I can't help falling in love with my own elder sister," she cries. Soon tears fall from her cheeks, Shizuma looks at her, she goes up and pulls her sister into her arms,

"Gomen ne, Yuki…I am slow to realize the fact and I hurt you in such a painful manner, please forgive me, Yuki…I can't return you, your love but please understand that you are my sister, I love you as a sister and I will take care of you no matter what," Shizuma says. Shizuyuki leans onto her sister, Shizuma then says,

"I already have someone that I love but I am having a hard time letting go, please forgive me, Yuki," Shizuyuki looks at her sister and nods, Shizuma kisses Shizuyuki,

"Just to make you feel better," Shizuma adds and Shizuyuki blushes.


	7. Chapter 6End

**Author's Note**: I don't owe Strawberry Panic! or any of the characters from the show. This story contains no spoilers from show so don't worry. This fanfic takes place in before Shizuma steps down as Elotie (means Star in french). Here's the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have been plotting on the story. Enjoy. Reviews are loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuyuki has start to attend school ever since, her talk with her elder sister, she loves her elder sister but she guess to love her, is for Shizuma to be happy with whoever she wants to be, therefore Shizuyuki sets up her mind to help her sister with whoever she is in love with now. Shizuyuki is having lunch with both Aoi Nagisa and Suzumi Tamao, when Shizuma comes up and cleans Shizuyuki's mouth with a handkerchief, Shizuyuki blushes and she winces slightly

"You eat like a kitten, Yuki," Shizuma says,

"I can do it myself, onee-san," Shizuyuki winces.

Shizuyuki catches how Nagisa looks at them when Shizuma is cleaning her face, Shizuyuki then says,

"Tamao-chan, I can you help me with something?" Tamao looks at her and she nods, Nagisa says,

"Let's go then." Shizuyuki then looks at Nagisa, she then looks at Shizuma, she make up an excuse,

"Ara Nagisa-chan, this is between Tamao-chan and me, gomen ne," Nagisa looks at Shizuyuki pleading, Shizuma knows her younger sister is up to something.

"How about onee-san, you keep Nagisa-chan company while both Tamao-chan and I do our things?" Shizuyuki asks as she looks at Shizuma, she hugs Shizuma's arm and she pleads, Shizuma sighs and she nods,

"Not too long or I will get another scolding session from Miyuki," she says. Shizuyuki let's go and she says,

"Well, I will tell on the way," she then gives Shizuma a wink, she then grabs Tamao's hand and she pulls her out of the picture as soon as possible, once they are far away, Shizuyuki then turns to Tamao and says,

"This will be far enough," Tamao looks at her.

Tamao then cross her arms and she glares at Shizuyuki, Shizuyuki backs away from Tamao slightly,

"Gomen, gomen, Tamao-chan, I lied to ya but I just want to give more chances to Nagisa-chan and onee-an to speak," she says and blushes,

"You are matchmaking Shizuma-sama with MY Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asks. Shizuyuki blinks,

"Ara, 'my Nagisa-chan', so you do like Nagisa-chan, in that case the more I won't let you spoil it," Shizuyuki says with a cat-like grin on her face, Tamao blushes, she slip it out, Shizuyuki will give Nagisa and Shizuma some time to speak. Tamao then says,

"I am going back," Shizuyuki grabs Tamao's arm but she trip, she falls onto Tamao on to the wall, then their lips touches, Shizuyuki pulls away from Tamao and she blushes. Tamao too blushes hard, Shizuyuki covers her mouth and she says,

"Gomen, I didn't do that on purpose," Tamao looks at Shizuyuki and blushes like a Tomato, just then Shizuma and Nagisa join them, they looks at the two,

"What has happen Tamao-chan, Yuki-chan?" she asks,

"Nothing," both girls reply at the same time, they looks at each other and blush again.

Shizuyuki is in class listening to the teacher while she makes note, Shizuyuki glances over at Nagisa who is struggling over her French notes, Shizuyuki then makes some quick notes and she hands it to Nagisa, Nagisa blinks and takes it from her, with that, Nagisa nods her head in thanks. Shizuyuki then looks at Tamao who is glaring at her like a jealous girlfriend, Shizuyuki holds back her laughter and she goes back to her work but from time to time, she throws into fits of giggles, Tamao frowns at Shizuyuki slightly but when she remembers the incident between them, she blushes and looks away.

After class, Nagisa hugs Shizuyuki's arms and she cries in joy, she rubs her face against her arm,

"Arigato Yuki-chan, your notes save my life…" she then pauses,

"How did you know I am weak in my French?" she then asks. Shizuyuki grins at Nagisa,

"My onee-san tells me that your French is weak, so she asks me to help you up whenever I can," she replies, which is a straight lie, she can tell that Nagisa is weak in French by the look that she is struggling with the notes earlier. Nagisa looks at her and asks,

"Shizuma-sama asks you…?" Shizuyuki nods to her, she then leans in to Nagisa and she says,

"Onee-sama seems to have interest in you or else she won't be so nice to you," Nagisa blushes and backs away from Shizuyuki.

"Heh…Nagisa-chan, you like my onee-san as well, don't you?" she asks again, Nagisa keeps quiet and blush even harder, Shizuyuki grins and pats Nagisa's head,

"I will take that as a 'yes', need me to have you to ask for a date?" she asks, Nagisa looks at Shizuyuki,

"Yuki-chan…" she winces. Shizuyuki grins at her, Tamao then comes to Nagisa's rescue,

"Yuki-chan, stop teasing Nagisa-chan," Tamao says, Shizuyuki then says,

"Well, what I do is none of your concern," then the two growls at each other.

Nagisa looks at the two, she tries to stop the both of them and two other classmates come to stop them,

"Tamao-chan…Yuki-chan," Nagisa winces, then one of their classmate comments that,

"Those two sounds like a fighting couple…" as soon as they hear that, the two remembers what happen. Tamao blushes hard and backs away from the fight, Shizuyuki then looks away from Tamao, she then turns to Nagisa,

"Nagisa-chan, whatever happens, I will be cheering for you and my onee-san," she mutters. Nagisa looks at her and she nods in a shy manner, Tamao frowns at Shizuyuki,

"Let's get going, Nagisa-chan," both Tamao and Shizuyuki says at the same time, the two looks at each other once again, Nagisa sighs at the two who just started a staring battle. When then news reach Shizuma and Miyuki,

"Happy now that she is enjoying herself?" Miyuki asks Shizuma smiles at her friend and nods quietly.

End


End file.
